Lost
by Ryoko Niara
Summary: What would happen if Arista and Ryoko are seperated in NYC? FIND OUT! SO READ AND REVIEW! All flames will be used to help me make pizzas! CHAPTER 3 IS FINALLY UP!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own ninja turtles. I wish I did but sadly I don't so don't sue me!  
  
A/N: This is my first fan fic. So, all flames will be used to make pizza for me, Arista, and the turtles!  
  
Dear Diary, My parents are going on a business trip. They won't be back until a two months. Arista and I are home alone. We can't decide what to do. Its summer vacation and it's driving us crazy.  
  
Arista and Ryoko are sitting at the floor bored. Ryoko is reading a magazine. Arista is just sitting there on the floor.  
  
Ryoko: Man, I'm bored.  
  
Arista: Me too.  
  
Ryoko: Do you want to play Super Smash Brothers?  
  
Arista: Nah, we played that a million times.  
  
Ryoko: Anime?  
  
Arista: No, we've watched it all five times.  
  
Ryoko: TMNT?  
  
Arista: No. we memorized the lines.  
  
Ryoko: Whatever! I can't take this boredom. (Closes the magazine)  
  
Ryoko throws a magazine at Arista. Arista looks at the page about New York City. Then she has an idea.  
  
Arista: Oh Ryoko.  
  
Ryoko: (not thrill) What?  
  
Arista: Let's go to New York City today.  
  
Ryoko: I was planning to invite friend over.  
  
Arista: Come on, we haven't spend time together in months.  
  
Ryoko: Ok fine.  
  
Ryoko calls her friend Mika. (A/N: That's is one of my friends)  
  
Mika: (answers the phone) hello  
  
Ryoko: Hey Mika!  
  
Mika: Ryoko! Waz up?  
  
Ryoko: (disappointed) Mika, I sorry. Arista and I already have plans. So we have to cancel.  
  
Mika: It's ok. I understand that you're busy.  
  
Ryoko: We're going to New York City.  
  
Mika: Whoa! I heard that's a dangerous place. Good luck going there.  
  
Ryoko: Thanks!  
  
Mika: Ryo, I have to go. My cat just got stuck in the ceiling fan. Bye  
  
Ryoko: Bye (hangs up)  
  
Arista: So we're going to New York City. Just don't tell our parents or they'll flip.  
  
Ryoko: (curious) Like always. By the way, how are we going to get to New York? We don't have a car.  
  
Arista: That's easy. We're using the bus. The bus is at Shop Rite. It's not far away. It'll be there at 12 p.m.  
  
Ryoko: Fine!  
  
Later we got our stuff. Arista and Ryoko bring our book bags. Arista brings clothes, sai, laptop, first aid kit, map, and credit card. Ryoko brings clothes, CDs, player, comic books (like TMNT I stole from Arista's collection), anime videos, money, game boy, and games. They also bring some clothes. Arista wears a blue angel shirt, jeans, white sneakers, white MRD cap and a pony tail. Ryoko wears an orange t- shirt, black short, black cap, black and white sneakers.  
  
Arista: Ready, Ryo  
  
Ryoko Coming!  
  
Arista: What did you bring?  
  
Ryoko: Oh stuff.  
  
Arista: Let me see.  
  
Arista grabs Ryoko's bag and looks around her stuff and found her TMNT comic books.  
  
Arista: (shouting at her) Ryoko! These are my TMNT comic books. Quit going to my room!  
  
Ryoko: Jeez! You're grumpy again!  
  
Arista: (shouts) I'm not grumpy. You always go to my room without permission.  
  
Ryoko: (changing the subject) Can we go to the bus or not?  
  
Arista: Then let's go then.  
  
They get to New York City. They go shopping. They eat at McDonalds. They have a good time. Until it night, it's not a place and not a right time for 15 and 18 year old girls. There are gangs, robberies, punks, and drug addictives.   
  
Ryoko: God, what a bunch of freaks? Why are they here for?  
  
Arista: They're here just to get in trouble.  
  
Ryoko: I know that, Arista! It isn't New Jersey!  
  
Arista: I know that, Ryo. I have to keep an eye on you.  
  
Ryoko: I know my karate and kendo.  
  
Arista: Ryoko, I know about weapons.  
  
Ryoko: So what?  
  
Arista: I'm tired. I wanna sleep.  
  
Ryoko: Me too. I'm going to collapse pretty soon. (Somebody cover her mouth and take somewhere else)  
  
Arista: ok, lets find a ho. (Looks at Ryoko but she's gone) tel. Ryoko! (Calls her) Ryoko! Ryoko! Ryo! Where are you? Man I my parents will kill me. Ryoko! Ryoko! 


	2. Enter Michelangelo!

Disclaimer: I told you last chapter I don't own Ninja turtles.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry if I insult the robbers and others. Think of foot soldiers or other bad guys from TMNT series. That's what I mean. That's how the story goes.  
  
Review  
  
Their parents are away. Arista and Ryoko are in New York City. Ryoko is missing. Arista is looking for her like crazy. Let's continue this story.  
  
Meanwhile the gang grabs her and takes her to the alley.  
  
Ryoko: alright what's going on? Why am I here?  
  
Man: (holds a knife) Gimme the money or die.  
  
Ryoko: (looks at the knife and a little scare) No way you're not taking my money!  
  
Man: fine have it your way. GET HER!!!  
  
The gang has weapons. Ryoko is surrounding. She is standing by the wall. There's no escape.  
  
Ryoko: 'great, this isn't good, surrounding by punks. Wait a minute! Since there's no parents around! No teachers! No adults! And no rules! Now lets kick their butts' (toss her book bag and rolls up her sleeves and shouts) LISTEN UP! YOU THINK I'M HELPLESS, BUT YOU'RE WRONG!  
  
They stare at her with their wide eyes.  
  
Ryoko: I HAVE A BLACK BELT. THAT MEANS I'M IN THE HIGH LEVEL. YEA, SO NOW YOU MADE ME ANGRY. SO, TIME TO KICK YOUR ASS. CHARGE! (kick, punch, and tackles them) YAY!  
  
Man: (shock) What the hell?  
  
Man 2: (shock) I didn't know that she knows Marshal Arts!  
  
Ryoko: (charges at them hi- ya  
  
She did a combo of kick, punch, tackle, and throws them to the trash can.  
  
Ryoko: (smiles) I told you I'm good. So don't mess with me. (dancing around) Oh yea. I'm good. I rule. I rule.  
  
The leader grabs her leg and Ryoko fell down.  
  
Leader: (angry) Got ya! You shouldn't mess with us. Now its time to teach you a lesson now lets kill her  
  
Ryoko's eyes are wide. She's not strong enough to escape. The gang was about to kill her. Suddenly they heard something.  
  
Man: what is that?  
  
Leader: (careless) It's nothing. Let continue.  
  
They tried to kill Ryoko again. There a person in the shadow. Everybody even Ryoko, look at the person in the shadow.  
  
???: (male's voice) Didn't your mother ever tell you that you shouldn't pick on little girls.  
  
Ryoko: (angry) Little?!?! Why you!  
  
Man beat them up. It didn't take that long. The men let go of her and she looks at the man. She's amaze when he beat them. The gang ran away. She was wonder who is in shadow. Man looks at her.  
  
Man: Are you ok? They didn't hurt you.  
  
Ryoko: Yeah, I'm fine. Um. who are you? Show yourself  
  
Man steps out of the shadow. He is a 5.11 feet turtle with an orange bandana.  
  
Ryoko: (wide eyes) Michelangelo?!  
  
Mikey: (surprised) Whoa, how did you know my name?  
  
Ryoko: Let's say it's a long story.  
  
She tries to stand up and grab her bag, but she feels tire and wobbling.  
  
Mikey: (looks at her that she's tire) man, you look tire.  
  
Ryoko: Its okay I'm fine.  
  
Mikey: No its not, Dudette! (Picks her up and the bag) I'll take you to my place.  
  
Ryoko: My sister will be very worried about me! I should be looking for her.  
  
Mikey: It's a big city. It's not going to be easy. (Walks to the sewers) by the way what is your name?  
  
Ryoko: My name is Ryoko Niara! Or just call me Ryoko! Where exactly are we going?  
  
Mikey: To the lair, Ryoko.  
  
Ryoko: I wonder how you can pick me and the book bag up. But thanks anyway.  
  
Mikey: No pro, babe.  
  
Ryoko gives him a smile and falls asleep. Mikey take her to the lair safe and sound.  
  
At the police station, Arista is worry about Ryoko.  
  
Arista: (worried) Excuse me. Have you seen my sister?  
  
Officer: What's her full name?  
  
Arista: Ryoko Samantha Niara  
  
Officer: How old is she?  
  
Arista: She's 15 years old.  
  
Officer: What's her birth date?  
  
Arista: November 12, 1987.  
  
Officer: How tall?  
  
Arista: 5 feet 3 ½ inches  
  
Officer: What does she look like?  
  
Arista: She has brown hair, green eyes. She loves to wear a hat. She looks like me.  
  
Officer: Do you have a photo?  
  
Arista: Yes sir! (Pulls her picture out of her purse) here  
  
Officer: (looks at the picture) You're right she looks a lot like you.  
  
Arista: I know  
  
Officer: You're on vacation right?  
  
Arista: Yes sir. We just got to New York.  
  
Officer: Go to the hotel and we'll call you when we find her. If it's been a week, then we'll call.  
  
Arista: Thank you. 'Ryoko, I hope you're ok' 


	3. Explaining and Ryoko vs Raphael

Disclaimer: Alright, I don't Ninja Turtles. Sorry about I didn't post this chapter.  
  
Arista: (reading Ryoko's manga) Homework, jazz band, being lazy, chatting with her friends, marching band, eat, sleep etc.  
  
Ryoko: You don't have to tell everything. hey who say you can read my manga?  
  
Arista: I'm just borrowing because I'm not in this anyway.  
  
****************************************** The next morning, Ryoko wakes up.  
  
Ryoko: What a strange dream. I was saved by Mikey. My favorite turtle! Boy that's funny! I think I fell asleep in front of the TV again. (Looks around that she's not in her room) Where am I? How did I get here? Ok, ok, ok. I think I'm dreaming. This is weird.  
  
Mikey: Good morning Ryoko!  
  
Ryoko: (looks at him) Okay I'm really asleep! I'll check if I'm asleep. Observe. (Falls off the bed and hits something) Ouch! OK, I'm awake.  
  
Mikey: What are you doing? Are you trying to hurt yourself?  
  
Ryoko: No, I was making sure that I'm not asleep.  
  
Mikey: Well, you're awake, dudette!  
  
Ryoko: Oh my God! I slept all night with my yesterday clothes.  
  
(The blue bandana turtle, Leonardo walks into Mikey's room. He notice there's a girl in his bed.)  
  
Leo: Michelangelo! What's with the girl?  
  
Mikey: Um. this is my pet human?  
  
Leo: Very funny, Mikey. You went off last night.  
  
(Mikey tells him what happened.)  
  
Leo: Were you seen.  
  
Mikey: By her, (points to Ryoko) yes.  
  
(The purple bandana turtle, Donatello walks in Mikey's room. He's holding a piece a paper.)  
  
Donny: Hey Leo, guess I made the latest in. (Looks at Ryoko) um. what's with a girl in this room?  
  
(The red bandana turtle, Rapheal did the same thing as Leo and Donny.)  
  
Raph: (looks at Ryoko) Mikey, what the hell is with that girl?  
  
Mikey: Do I have to explain this  
  
Ryoko: Let me explain this. My name is Ryoko. I was kidnapped. Blab, blab, blab Mikey saved me. I can't believe I lost this battle.  
  
Leo: Okay, we have to figure it out how we can keep her here.  
  
Ryoko: Don't worry.  
  
(Splinter walks in. He heard it what happen)  
  
Splinter: Michelangelo!!!  
  
Mikey: What? (looks at Splinter) Oh no, I can explain.  
  
Splinter: I heard the whole thing. What are we going to do with Ms. Ryoko Niara?  
  
Ryoko: (grins) Whoa! You are good.  
  
Mikey: Can we let her stay?  
  
Splinter: Fine, but you have to keep an eye on her  
  
Ryoko: Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'm a big girl.  
  
Splinter: but Mikey must take care of you since he took you in the lair.  
  
Ryoko: why me? I have to get a baby sitter.  
  
Raph: Boy, she has an attitude problem  
  
Ryoko: I do not.  
  
Leo: You should obey Master Splinter  
  
Splinter: turtles; you have to keep her company.  
  
Mikey: Alright, she stays.  
  
Leo: Yes Master Splinter.  
  
Ryoko: Why do I have a feeling that this will take a long time.  
  
Raph: Now we have to take care of this brat.  
  
Ryoko: (gets mad) What?! What did you call me?  
  
Raph: (mocking her) I called you a spoil brat!!!  
  
Ryoko: (prepares a fight) Oh yeah I'll show you!!!!!!!  
  
(Ryoko pulls out her boken and Raph pulls out his sai. Then they start a fight)  
  
Ryoko: You'll be sorry I will kick your ass.  
  
Raph: I don't think so. A girl like you! HA! That's something!  
  
Leo: (sweat drops) hey Raph, how about cut it out.  
  
Raph: No way I'll show her. She's just a little girl.  
  
Ryoko: Little?! Don't push it! (tackles him) huh?  
  
Raph: (picks her up) looks like I win.  
  
Ryoko: that's not fair! I'm supposed to win. You are so mean.  
  
Mikey: Raph! Put her down.  
  
Raph: why I'll teach this brat a lesson.  
  
(Ryoko kicks him in the shins. Raph drops her and gets very angry.)  
  
Raph: (pissed of) You are so dead.  
  
Ryoko: (takes out her bokon hits him in the head) direct hit. (Raph falls) I win! ^_^  
  
Leo, Donny, and Mikey: (whispers to Ryoko) good job!  
  
Ryoko: (gives a thumb up, then to Raph) This is what you get when you messing with me.  
  
Raph: (tries to get up) d- damn you!  
  
Splinter: That's enough. I think I see enough. Mikey, since you found her. Why don't you watch her until we found her owner?  
  
Ryoko: I'm not a dog. I have a sister who looking for me.  
  
Mikey: (happily) sure why not.  
  
They're going to stay with her. Will Arista find Ryoko? What's Ryoko going to do? Found out on the next chapter. 


End file.
